A Future Unknown
by ashleyfash1
Summary: What if fate intervened that Halloween night? What if someone or something saved the Potters and gave their family new hope? PowerfulHarry JamesandLilyLive. Eventual HP/GW and RW/HG
1. A New Beginning

**Disclaimer: all characters and elements go to J.K Rowling.**

Halloween, it was a night just like any other for the Potter Family. Harry was happily sitting on his father's lap while he tried to grasp his father's wand. Little did they know their world was about to change.

"Alright James it time for this little guy's bed time" Lily reached over as James handed her their giggling child.

James herd a small creak and went out into the hallway to investigate.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"

It was but a second later when he saw Voldemort raise his wand at him it was to late he had already begun to utter the fatal spell. As Voldemort's spell raced toward him James fell mere seconds before the spell hit him, missing him by less than an inch. He lay on the floor unconscious Voldemort staring in surprise he did not see the spell hit. But never mind he had a task to finish and this man was no longer his problem. Perhaps it would be more fun to see a man grieving over his child, knowing that he failed them simply because he fainted. His wife would probably leave him for failing so miserably. He laughed slightly and ascended the stairs and turned into the child's room. She had attempted to barricade the door he shoved it away with ease.

"Not Harry, Not Harry, Please not Harry!"

"Stand aside, you silly girl… stand aside, now"

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-"

"This is my last warning-"

"Not Harry! Please…have mercy…have mercy…Not Harry! Not Harry! Please- I'll do anything-"

"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!"

He decided this was enough and raised his for second time to utter his fatal curse. The spell once again raced toward his victim and once again it missed her too and she fell like her husband in an unconscious heap. Once again, he stared puzzled at the sight of the unconscious witch at his feet. He only looked up when he heard the wail of the child there was no more time to delay he'd investigate what happened when this was over. He raised his wand again and this he hit his mark. His glory was short lived however, as the spell came racing back towards himself. He had felt him deteriorate and quickly fled away as fast as he could, leaving the mystery behind him.

There in a demolished house a bright light surrounded the three occupants dragging them far away to a future unknown…


	2. Confusion

**Disclaimer: All character and elements belong to J.K Rowling**

As the light dimmed 17 people were left laying on a cold marble floor. They appeared to be in a large conference room and there was a large mahogany table in the center. Shelves that held books lined the walls. Large pieces of parchment were rolled up neatly and hundreds of quills neatly stacked were sitting next to large containers of multi colored ink. As the occupants began to get their baring's they heard a piercing scream.

"MAMMAAAAAA!"

A man with long black hair rushed towards the screaming toddler with blood on his head. He had noticed his other friends lying on the floor but had no time to check on them. "Ssh, ssh, Harry it's alright. Remus are they breathing?"

The sandy haired man rushed over to his two unconscious friends and sighed a breath of relief as he watched their chests rising and falling "Their alright Sirius, just unconscious."

"Thank Merlin." Sirius sighed a breath of relief and held Harry closer to him and tried to slow his own breathing.

"Merlin's beard! What is going on here" The redhead man reached over to help his wife off the floor. His wife was currently trying to account for all her children she relaxed when she counted out her seven.

Sirius looked over to the Redheaded man he looked vaguely familiar. "I don't know I was sitting at home one second and the next I'm here with my unconscious friends on the floor." He glanced back at his friends, he really had no idea what was happening. Harry was obviously scared, he had blood coming from a cut on his forehead and while both James and Lily look uninjured they were unconscious.

"This must be the strangest dream I've ever had." A man with brown hair stood next to his wife who was holding their daughter. "Though I don't know how, I don't remember falling asleep but it's not possible to be in one place one second and another place the next."

"Well I mean you can apparate but that's certainly not how this happened." Remis replied.

"appa What? What are you talking about?" The man and his wife looked lost in the midst of this odd conversation. He remembered sitting talking to his wife one second then he somehow had appeared in some odd room with several red heads, a screaming child and two unconscious adults. He had never had a dream that started so abruptly but what other explanation was there.

"He must be a muggle." Remus explained to the group. He still did not fully take his eyes off of his friends.

"A muggle, what is a muggle?" This conversation was getting more confusing by the second.

"I'm so sorry a muggle is someone who is unable to perform magic"

"Magic? Thiers no such things." This dream was very peculiar why was he dreaming of words he hadn't even heard before?

The conversation was quickly diverted as they heard groaning coming from the one of two sleeping occupants.

"James, James wake up" Sirius tried shaking his friend in an attempt to wake him. He seemed to be more alert now.

"I'm up.. I'm up" he moaned groggily "Lily! Harry! where are they?! Are they alright?

"James their fine Harry is right here, and Lily is still unconscious but alive. What happened to you?" Sirius inquired as he handed the weeping boy to his father. Harry seemed to calm down a bit after seeing his father awake again.

"Voldemort! He came to the house I don't remember much of what happened I went to face him and then I must of fell unconscious."

"He only stunned you? Why would he do that?" Remus looked surprised at the revelation. This certainly wasn't how Voldemort operated and how did he even find them, Sirius was supposed to be the Secret Keeper.

"No, he went to cast the killing curse but the I fell unconscious before it hit me." He felt uneasy thinking that he fainted in such a time of peril. However, his thoughts were disrupted as a moan directed his attention to his wife.

"Lils common wake up love" He leaned over to his wife to help her sit up.

"Mamma!" Harry reach for his mother.

"James? Harry? Your both alright? I thought I heard him cast the killing curse at you James." Lily quickly reached for her son and leaned into her husband.

"That's what we were just discussing but I must have fallen unconscious before it hit me" James shifted uncomfortably. I failed, I failed my family, they could've died, and I just passed out. What kind of husband and father am I.

"That's what happened to me; the spell came toward me and I passed out." Lily relayed her part of the story while every listened intently. James relaxed a bit after hearing that Lily had also passed out. Maybe something else is going on. Maybe it's not my fault. Lily continued relaying her story to the group when, yet another bright light descended upon them.

 **Authors Note**

 **I want to let everyone know I will be trying to update once a week I currently have 6 Chapters written and I write several every week. I'd publish more a week, but I am a college student and I can't count on being able to write every week. I figure if I write a ton over break it will stretch out through the semester fingers crossed. My first few chapter won't be very long because I am setting up the basis for the story and I need it to not drag on. I will address some questions I received in the reviews and to answer any possible questions and give some random author comments.**

 **No, I'm sorry this is going to be an eventual Harry/Ginny the reason being for the story I've set up it just makes sense for them to be a couple and I'm a die-Hard Ginny fan.**

 **Plus, I'm kind of insane because my head is constantly filled with stories all the time, so I've already mentally dreamed out the basic story from start to finish. Though if you want to give other suggestions I will try to fit them in if it is possible. Seriously though I'd love some filler ideas to elaborate more on the story I wish to tell.**

 **This will not be a Weasley bashing or Dumbledore bashing story I believe that the characters should remain true to their original selves in the book.**

 **This will eventually have sequels. The first story will be pre-Hogwarts times. Next will be either just the first year or first and second year combined I dunno yet.**

 **I didn't realize my fist chapter wasn't double spaced. I'm sorry feel free to shame me. All future chapter will be more readable.**

 **I am new to writing so while I am doing my best I am open to constructive criticism.** _ **Please help me I have no idea what I'm doing ahhhhhhhhh.**_

 **Most importantly thank you for reading and reviewing and I look forward to writing this.**


	3. Answers

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to J.K Rowling**

A woman appeared as the light faded. She had beautiful dark black hair and dark skin. She was wearing a blue dress that looked as if it was made of the night sky. She exuded elegance, when she moved its was if she was gliding.

"Welcome all I am sorry to frighten you all by bringing you here, but it was necessary. You do not know me, but my name is Dalia. I am one of the few who not only can see the future but can change it. I am not witch nor am I even human and rarely do I interfere with the lives of others, but I have decided on this rare occasion to change what I have seen."

"Why? What happens in the future you didn't change" Lily looked at this woman questioning what would require such manipulation.

Dalia replied softly "Terrible things would happen if I did not interfere. You and your husband would be dead. It would be very similar to what happened tonight except instead of falling unconscious Voldemort would have killed you both, however he would have been unable to kill Harry for the same reason he was unable to kill him tonight. Lily you were willing to sacrifice yourself for your son. You could've stepped aside but in your defiance, you created a magical protection for Harry that will protect him. You created the strongest form of magic, love and if I hadn't interfered Harry still would have defeated Voldemort tonight. He isn't completely gone but he is too weak to do any harm for a very long time. This would have been the case in both timelines, but other events would be different; Sirius would go to prison for having been assumed of betraying your family. Your son would be raised by your sister's family and he would bear the brunt of your sister's jealousy of you. Everyone's lives would be shaped by what would've happened tonight. Of course, not everything would be terrible Harry would one-day defeat Voldemort and create many years of peace, however many other people in this room would not make it long enough to enjoy that peace."

"I'm sorry, I am still very confused." The same muggle replied, he hadn't understood most of what had been said.

"I'm sorry let me explain" Dalia began "There are wizards and witches who live among you, they keep themselves hidden from non-magical people, but they exist all the same. In fact, your daughter who lays sleeping in you wife's arms right now is a witch too. She is what wizards call a muggleborn and when she turned 11 a wizard would have come to your house inviting her to study at a school called Hogwarts. I'm sure you are still curious as to why you have been brought here, in fact I'm sure all of you are so let me explain."

"I would be grateful to hear your explanation because I am still lost as to the reason my entire family has been summoned here." Molly was worried she was glad to here you-know-who was gone but why would her family be brought into this.

"Of course, I completely understand your concern. I told you I can see the future and that is true however after I changed it I no longer know what is to come. My change may result in more deaths and destruction. However, I believe that what I have seen warrants a gamble on this particular occasion. So, I call you all here in hopes of creating a better future. Everyone in this room is important for what is to come. What I ask of you is that all of you remain here in this house and that you train your children to prepare for what is to come. Teach your children to become warriors so that when it is time they will know how to fight and be ready for their trials. All of you must teach your children, they will need to learn to defend themselves. The older kids do not need to be trained as much as the youngest 4 but they all need to be given extra lessons. I am giving you this house as a gift for you. It is large enough to fit everyone and it will have anything that you require." Dalia explained "I do have some further instructions; the Potter, Black, and Lupin family I wish for you to remain completely hidden to the wizarding world. People will believe that you have fled after the attack. However, if you would like to leave the house you may do so but under a disguise. I would also suggest sending a note to Albus Dumbledore telling him who your real secret keeper was. The Granger family you will continue with you jobs in the muggle world but remain living here. The Weasley family you can give a story that they are moving houses to accommodate for you growing family and Arthur will be able to continue with his job in the Ministry."

"And what happens if we don't do this." Molly replied not sure if she wanted her kids to prepare for a war.

"Then having a better future may not be possible for anyone." Molly looked resigned at the response "I think that if all of you work together and train your children that the future may be saved. I will also tell you, Molly that had I not interfered one of your sons would have lost his life, but in changing the future it is possible to save them all. So, I ask that you all do what I have proposed."

Molly went pale after hearing this and quickly made up her mind, she knew what she had to do.

James the spoke. "Whatever I can do to make a better future for my son I will do."

Everyone else in room looked at each other and accepted this answer too. If this could save their children, they would do it.

"This is all I can do for you and I wish you luck. All your belongings are in your new quarters. I must leave now but this will not be the last time you see me." Dalia disappeared in a ray of light leaving the occupants in disarray.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Once again Thank you for the reviews.**

 **Sorry for posting late but I got a new laptop for Christmas and still figuring it out.**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter.**


	4. Planning

**Sorry for late posting Fanfiction was have some technical difficulties and I couldn't upload the chapter**

 **Disclaimer: All Characters belong to J.K Rowling**

Time seemed to stand still in the time Dalia left.

"Well perhaps we should all get some rest, we can discuss more details in the morning" Remus said coming out of the stupor that seemed to captivate them all. Murmurs of yes were heard around the room and each family headed off for a much-needed night of sleep.

James woke up after a surprisingly deep sleep. He looked over and saw his wife snuggled underneath the blanket and hold on to her son. They discovered a nursery next to their room last night but decided to keep Harry close to them for the night. The memories of everything from last night were ever-present in mind and he thought about what the Dalia had said. He could have died, he was supposed to have died. Both him and Lily, leaving their son alone to be raised by muggles who would never accept him. How stupid he was to have left the wand in another room. He became complacent thinking that he was safe, never once did he think Peter would betray him. Peter that rat, working for Voldemort this whole time. How had he never seen it; the trips to his mother all the time, never having time to see them, never playing Harry. Sirius and Remus doted on his Harry every time they could, but never Peter. How long had he been keeping up this charade?

"James?" James turned his head and green eyes interlocked with hazel. "What's wrong, your tense and look miles away"

"Peter" It was all could mutter in his grief and anger

"You couldn't have known. He fooled us all, no one could see this coming. We all trusted him, we loved him" She shifted to put her head on his chest

"I guess your right Lily I just wish we would have, I almost lost you last night because we blindly put our trust in him" James shifted and ran his figure through her hair.

"We can't change the past, but we've been given the chance to change the future." Lily glanced down at her still sleeping son. Knowing just how close she come to losing it all.

"You're right and I'll do anything to make sure we all make it through this." A feeling of self determination came over him. Lily was right you can't change the past but you can sure as hell fight for a better future.

"Mamma" The sound startled him out of his thoughts

"Hello my sweet boy." Lily smiled

"Foo" Harry looked up inquisitively

James laughed and ruffled his sons hair "You hungry my little man? Well come on let's go find the kitchens"

The party of three began their search for food. The smell of bacon lead them to their destination

"Hello Molly. Wow this smells wonderful" Lily greeted the fellow redhead

"Well thank you Lily, I thought everyone might be hungry after the nights events and figured we could all use a good meal before we discuss what happened last night." Molly began putting out plates as more people started filling in.

"mmm Bacon"

"Is food all you think about Sirius" Remus teased at his fellow marauder

"Of course it is. Do you remember when he almost missed the first quidditch match of season because he saw that they had bacon cooked inside the pancake." James laughed fondly at the memory. He and Remus had to practically pull him to the field.

"I did not almost miss the game. I could have had a few bites first. Only would have missed warm up." Sirius defended but laughed all the same.

After everyone had made their way to the kitchen they began their feast. Everyone chatted away the Grangers asked all they could about magic and Arthur, in return asked all he could about muggles. It was the first time since arriving that everyone was cheerful and relaxed. By then end of the meal everyone seemed to wind down and prepare for the conversion that had to take place.

"On our way here, I saw a play area, perhaps we bring all the children over there and begin our conversation." Molly suggested lifting Ginny and Ron from their high chairs. The other parents followed suit and placed their children in the play room and tasked the older children with babysitting.

"Well I suppose there's no point beating around the bush. Dalia suggested each of us teach the children different subjects why don't we figure that out." Remus said as he got his quill and parchment out. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger, do you think you could teach the kids about muggle subjects?"

"I have no problem with that I can teach Mathematics and English and Helen could teach Science and History." Aron Granger stated

"Well then does anyone have any preferences, each person will need to choose two subjects and I will write them down."

"Well I have always been rather good at Herbology and Healing." Molly spoke, she did quite like her garden and she certainly knew how to rid garden of gnomes.

Lily volunteered next "I'd like to do charms, it was always my favorite subject and I wouldn't mind teaching potions, Severus taught me enough about it during Hogwarts, so it was my second-best subject."

"As much as I hate it my family has taught me an awful lot about Astronomy. The Black family had to be knowledgeable about such things, being as everyone in this bloody family is named after a star." Sirius said with a wry smirk "I'm also not half bad at divination considering about half of it has to do with the astronomy anyways"

"What about you James do you want." Remus inquired

"Well I like Transfiguration and I suppose I was good at Arithmancy in school so with a bit of a refresher I'm sure I could handle it."

"Alright, Arthur do you have any preferences then?" Remus asked

"Yes, I am quite good at Ancient Runes; many people use them to mess with muggle items. I suppose I could also do History of magic, I did get my newt in it."

"Well then that leaves Care of Magical Creatures and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Which I would be happy to take over though Sirius and James I hope you don't mind if I borrow you sometimes to help. You both know more about defensive spells than I do."

"No problem Moony." They said in perfect unison

The occupants then disused other things that they needed to cover. They decided the kids would start learning magic when they turned 6 and they'd start the older kids on a fast track version on what they needed to know. They quickly agreed that they should all learn Occlumency as soon as possible and begin teaching the children who were ready to learn it. Then the Weasleys and Grangers filled out forms for changes of address and the Potters finished writing their note to Dumbledore informing him about Peter. When all the loose ties had been discussed each family went their separate ways to enjoy the rest of their cold November day.

 **Authors Note**

 **Once again thank you for the Reviews feel free to write some more.**

 **Also thank you for all the favs and followers**

 **If you have any ideas for the story post in in a review. I want to incorporate as many ideas as I can.**

 **Ps. If any of you have a good idea for a villain's name let me know. I like names that have meanings. Like Dalia is the name of a goddess of fate. So any creative names would be awesome.**


	5. The House

**Disclaimer all Characters belong to J.K Rowling**

After picking their children up for the playroom Molly and her family made their way to their quarters. They knew it was theirs because there was plaque for each family designating where they were to live. Their living area was large, there were 7 bedrooms each decorated with some of their old belonging and some new ones. She had to admit it was like a dream house. Bill's room was decorated with quidditch paraphernalia and books. Charlie's room was decorated with posters and the room was littered with small dragon toys. Percy's room had his own small library and a pet hamster, he had been quite pleased at discovering this, he had been begging for a pet all year. Then the twins' room was decorated with bright and wild colors, and to her dismay, plenty of pranking items. They were only three but had developed quite a knack for it. Ron was simple nursery decorated with a quidditch broom and a few plush quaffles. Ginny had her own nursery too and to her surprise it also held some quidditch decorations but not much else. Molly wondered if their rooms would change as her kids aged. The master bedroom was perfectly designed, it was decorated with some of Arthurs muggle knic-knacks and some of her favorite knitting yarn and magazines. The family was delighted to find that there were 7 bathrooms no more fighting over who showers next. They had their own living room that looked durable enough to withstand 6 boys, but it was also tastefully decorated. There was a chair that looked just perfect for knitting and surveying her children at the same time. Arthur found an office area that was shelved with muggle items, she wondered how long it would take to get him to leave the office, but the room was at least sensible enough that it had a place for him work on his ministry duties. They had also discovered that they had their own kitchen, it was her favorite part of the house. It had all the latest cooking gadgets that she could have possible hoped for and it was fully stocked with food. The kitchen even had a whole hidden bookshelf in the pantry full of cook books that she was dying to use. Their kitchen was just as nice as the communal kitchen she had used this morning, but she felt just about more at home in this one. It was a wonderful house but once she was alone in her room she spent most of her day thinking about the future of her family. Why had they been chosen, why not another family. All she wanted was to keep her family safe it wasn't even a year ago she lost her brothers to this war, she didn't want to lose her children too. She knew she could get over protective but who wouldn't after suffering such loss. My children and my husband their all I have, though the women did say if she hadn't intervened people in the house besides just the Potters wouldn't have survived, including her own son. Perhaps having them train was the best plan, if it meant saving one of her children. Well at least for now were safe, safer than they've been in a long time now that you-know-who was no longer at large. Though she knew that wouldn't always be the case. After much thought she resolved herself to the fact that if her family was going to be involved in this mess they would be prepared for it.

The Potters had made their way from the meeting room back to their private housing with their son napping peacefully in his father's arms. They had little time to explore their new abode last night and they decided to have a look around. They had a large Master bedroom which had an attached bathroom with just about the largest tub he had ever seen. There were small holes in it to his surprise Lily informed him they were "jets" and he was quite excited to try them. Then there was Harry's Nursery. It was decorated like a forest with animals similar to his old nursery with a few quidditch item scattered around. Harry's little was broom placed in the corner. There were a few upgrades to the room including some new toys and an improved rocking chair next to the crib. They had their own living room it was warm and cozy. It had a small fireplace in the center and there was plenty of room for Harry to crawl around. A small kitchen was next to the living room with a small round dining table in it. It was filled with everything they would need. They had a shared office that appeared to have a mini library inside. It would be a good place to brainstorm some lessons. It was a perfect house for their small family and they wouldn't change a thing. They were grateful to be alive and this house provided them a much-needed sense of comfort.

Sirius quite liked his attachment. It was next to the Potters and was the perfect size. It had a large bedroom for him. It was tastefully decorated with Gryffindor colors and had the largest stack of quidditch magazines he had ever seen. His living room was small but had enough room for him to enjoy a lazy afternoon. His kitchen was nice, but he was wondering how often he could get over to the Weasley's house for meals. That woman can cook. He also had a small study that contained some books about pranking and others about hexes and jinxes. He quite like it here.

Remus had his quarters next to Sirius's. His was cozier, his bedroom was small but was suited perfectly for him. His living room was perfect, it had a cottage feel to it and he could see himself laying on the couch with a nice book. His study was filled with books on different creatures and some basic defense books. It looked perfect for planning lessons and taking notes. His kitchen was small, but he wasn't a fan of cooking, so he didn't mind. All in all, this was about as good of a house as he could hope for.

The Grangers were situated opposite the Potter, Black, Lupin residences but were next to the Weasley's. Their residence was similar to that of a suburban house hold. It had a nicely finished living room with a small TV and bookshelf in the corner. They had a modest kitchen with an attached dining room. The master bedroom was sophisticatedly done with reading lamps on both sides. The Nursery for their daughter was perfect. A book mobile lay above her crib and was decorated with a simple purple and gray pattern. There were plenty of baby books all around and it looked like Hermione would be quite content in her new and improved room. The Grangers like everyone else had a study but theirs was more modern. They had 2 desks facing the windows and bookshelves lining the walls. They were both muggle and magical books. On both of their desks laid a book that was titled _An Introduction to the Magical World_ they would be reading that as soon as they could. They wanted to learn all they could about the world they're daughter would soon be in.

After getting better acquainted with his own residence Sirius had explored the rest of the house. All the quarters lead out into a large Livingroom big enough for everyone. There was the kitchen that Molly had used that morning and next to it was a formal dining room. Near the Living room was a play area for the children. It had about every toy imaginable and some children's books. They had of course been well acquainted with the conference room the previous night. There were about 5 rooms that looked perfectly suited for a classroom. Rows of desks were placed facing a teacher's desks and it looked like each room could be easily converted for many different uses. There was also another classroom, but this was designed for potions. Cauldron's were laid on the cabinets and potions ingredients were nicely stored around the room. He found a large library that held more books than Hogwarts did. Remus might faint when he sees this. He then ventured outside and decided that he might be the one to faint instead. There was a giant quidditch pitch in the back, there was a shed with all the latest brooms and quidditch gear. It was glorious and near that was what looked like a mini forest. Perfect for a werewolf and his animal companions to run around in. This was the perhaps the best place he could ever have dreamed to live.

 **Authors note**

 **Sorry I was a bit late I had a tough time editing this one I misspelled a lot of words…Like a lot of them if you notice any I'm sorry.**

 **I ended up cutting this chapter in half because of the editing so I'm sorry it's short but it was only way I could get the chapter out today.**

 **Thanks again for all the Reviews I appreciate it.**

 **Once again if anyone would like me to add something to the story just leave it in the reviews and I will try to add it in.**

 **School starts back this year and I am now officially a Senior, so I'll be busy, but I still plan to continue with the story. But I may be a day or two late in publishing.**


	6. The Word is Out

**Disclaimer all Characters belong to J.K Rowling**

It was only 2 days after living at their new home that the Dailey Prophet peaked everyone's interest.

 **Potter's and friends Missing, You-Know-Who dead?**

The article discussed the Ministry finding the Potter's house in disarray and the discovery that Voldemort was gone. It speculated about why the Potters and their friends may

have left after successfully defeating You-Know-Who. The article mentioned there was a new man hunt for Pettigrew to bring him to justice. Most of it was speculation

wondering if Death Eaters had captured the family for revenge and if they were dead. Needless to say, the wizarding world was left with a great mystery.

The families laughed at some of the rumors but figured so far everything was going according to plan.

The next few weeks went by in a busy rush. All the adults were quickly trying to create their lessons for the children. Arthur and the Grangers kept up with their day jobs

while everyone else kept busy at the house. Each of the children seemed to be getting along exceptionally well. Sirius and James had taking a likely to the twins and to

Molly's dismay encouraged their pranking behaviors. She was taking a page out of Lily's book and only involved herself when they were verging on dangerous. How they got

into her vegetable oil she'll never know but poor Percy almost broke his neck slipping on it. Ron and Hermione seem to have some conflicts, but it usually resolved itself in the

end. Hermione was slowly learning not everything would be done her way and Ron was beginning to learn that there are occasionally better ways to accomplish your goals.

Harry seemed bond instantly with Ron, though he tolerated Hermione as long as she wasn't being too bossy. Ginny was too young to hold the toddler's attention. Bill and

Charlie spent most of their time together seeing as they had the same lessons. Their parents had taken them to get their wands a few days after their arrival. Percy spent

much of his time with his new hamster taking care of it and feeding it. Percy had taking a liking to Remus as he often gave him book suggestions. The adults cohabitated

quite nicely. Molly often made breakfast for the group with Helen, Lily and Remus often helping. They had tried to get more of the boys to help out but once Sirius started a

small fire they were quickly banned from entering. Aron found himself enjoying Arthurs company, after a long day of work both would often meet up asking rapid fire

questions about the other persons' culture. Helen enjoyed talking to the two other females they helped her wrap her head around the idea of magic. She had been quite

shocked to learn about all the mythical beings that were real, Vampires, ghost, and werewolves. She had been shocked to learn that she was living with a werewolf. It had

been quite a shock for the Weasleys as well. It was about a week after arriving when James, Sirius and Remus called everyone in for a meeting.

"So I'm sure your all curious as to why we wanted to talk with you." Remus began taking a deep breath. "Usually I don't tell other about this but because we are living

together I feel like I should." Remus fidgeted nervously before taking a deep breath "I am a werewolf." He stopped and looked around he saw shocked faces from the

Weasley's and the Grangers.

"Are werewolves dangerous." Helen asked, she heard many fables about them but everything she had learned about this world continued to surprise her.

"Only on full moons and that's only if he gets close enough to bite someone. There completely normal the rest of the time." James looked around daring anyone to say

anything negative.

"and on full moon he wouldn't be near anyone. James and I being the exception." Sirius added

"Why would you be around him on full moons isn't that dangerous?" Arthur asked

"Well you see, we that is the other thing we wanted to tell you. Sirius and I are animagi, I'm a stag and Sirius is a dog so on full moons he isn't dangerous to us. We learned

how to become animagi in school, so we could be there for Remus. Peter learned too and ironically he's a rat."

"I see so I suppose on full moon you'd be out back in the forest area?" Molly speculated

"Yes, and I wouldn't do anything to put anyone in a dangerous position." Remus added he wasn't sure how this was going to go, at least so far no one had panicked

"Well if you're not posing any danger to us then it really doesn't matter to me. If anything, it seems like an interesting condition. You said there only dangerous if they bite, is

that how you become a werewolf?" Helen asked

"Yes, biting another person turns them into a werewolf. I was bit when I was six after my father got on the wrong side of a werewolf." The Grangers nodded and seemed to

accept this.

"From what I know of you so far you are a good man Remus and I won't let you being a werewolf change my mind." Arthur made up his mind and Molly nodded in

agreement.

"Well I'm glad to hear no one here is bigoted idiot." Sirius laughed getting amused looks from his fellow marauders.

Since the revelation Remus had received many question about his condition and each of the children had been informed but soon the novelty of the revelation wore off and

the questions died down and once again life went back to normal.

 **Authors Note**

 **Thank you once again for all the reviews. I appreciate them so much I will address a few questions and comments really quick**

 **A chapter from Dumbledore's point of views is on it way. It's planned for a future chapter.**

 **Peter will come into play but that is part of my top-secret plot so shhhh!**

 **The Longbottom's are not left out their chapter is coming real soon.**

 **Snape will also be discussed but probably not till way later. I find Snape to be intriguing and have plans for him.**

 **Draco too will come into the story but later don't forget their only a few weeks into their new lives.**

 **My updating schedule is once a week on Fridays or Saturdays. Saturday's have been working better for me though so probably Saturday.**

 **And ty for all the other encouraging views I love reading them. Send me more!**


	7. Tragedy

**All Characters Belong to J.K Rowling**

It was the end of November and they had just celebrated Bill's 11th birthday. The household had settled into a nice routine. Life seemed to be getting normal once again. The

Dailey Prophet began discussing topics other than the Potter's disappearance, and it seemed that many of the Death Eaters had been captured. It looked life was finally

settling down or at least that what they thought.

* * *

It was early morning and Lily had just finished making her and James a cup of tea, with extra sugar the way James liked it. An owl had just delivered their post and she took

the paper to her couch and glanced down to start reading. The headline instantly stunned her.

 **Longbottom's Tortured, Death Eaters Responsible**

"No, oh James look." She showed him the article, and they read through it eager to find out what had happened. The Lestrange family and Barty Crouch Jr. had been caught

after torturing the Longbottom's. They had been trying to find out information about Voldemort by using the Cruciatus Curse. Their son was unharmed, but the parents

weren't expected to recover.

"James, oh." She gasped "Frank and Alice they didn't deserve this."

They had been in the order together, she and Alice been close. They were both new mothers at the time and both their children were possible targets for the prophecy. Even

James and Frank were close, Frank would tell him about his Auror adventures. Harry and Neville had even played together during Order meetings.

"I know Lils, at least the death eaters were caught." He held his wife as tears streamed down her face.

This was just another reminder that just because Voldemort wasn't a threat at the moment, it didn't mean anyone was safe.

* * *

It was obvious everyone had seen the prophet as they made their way to the living area. The atmosphere was solemn for the rest the day, as those who had known the Longbottom's grieved.

Lily decided to owl them some flowers for their room in St. Mungo's. She had set it up so new deliveries would arrive at the beginning of each month. The Longbottom's always had the best garden and perhaps the could find a little comfort in having some plants nearby. Lily even made a little garden in the backyard, so she could be reminded of them. Molly had helped with it over the next few weeks and when they were satisfied it they sent some of the flowers to St. Mungo's.

It took a few weeks for life to settle back down again but day by day their grief lessened, and happiness returned.

* * *

The household was preparing for Christmas and the house began decorating itself with festive items. Christmas trees were erected in each family's homes and a large Christmas tree appeared in the main Living room.

Arthur and Molly were pleased to discover that without having to pay bills they had more pocket money to buy their children gifts. Of course, they had more gifts to give this year with all the other residents.

Lily could often be heard humming Christmas songs to herself and Harry. Soon enough most the little ones would gather near her to hear her sing.

James charmed a mistletoe to keep its victims immobile until they had sufficiently kissed. This had backfired on him when he realized he forgot to make if for opposite sex couples, both he and Sirius had been unable to look each other in the eye ever sense. Lily, Remus and Molly had quite the laugh though. They even got Harry to join along in teasing by making kissing noises at them. All in All the Holidays were going quite well.

 **Thank you again for all the reviews. Feel free to leave more**

 **As for Remus and his wolfsbane they will come up later. J.K Rowling doesn't give an exact date for when this was invented so in my time line it hasn't yet but will be soon.**


	8. A New Face

**All Characters Belong to J.K Rowling**

After the holidays life went back to usual. Bill and Charlie resumed their lessons and the younger kids were kept busy with never ending company. The adults spent more of their time researching for lessons and soon found their own groove. Winter began to fade spring began and soon enough it was summer. Bill and Charlie had learned the first-year student curriculum and were diligent learners. Bill had received his Hogwarts letter part way through the summer and the adults made plans to send the lessons with him to school. They had taken him out to Diagon Alley to buy the supplies that the house did not provide them. Sirius had decided the join them under his disguise. He has settled for changing his hair to brown, giving himself a pair of glasses and turning his eyes hazel. He went by Orion when he went out. All the adults who remained hidden had figured out their disguises for when they needed to get out for a bit. James made his hair a sandy color, and gave himself blue eyes with no glasses, while Lily choose black hair and brown eyes. Remus had opted for going blond and gave himself green eyes.

Sirius found himself going to town more often than the rest. He had always best restless and felt he need to get out every once in a while, to keep sane. James and Remus had of course reminded him he wasn't.

After arriving at Diagon Alley with the Weasley's they had gone their sperate ways, he was going to stop by the shops and but a few things for his lessons. He was accounting for all the things he would need when he bumped into someone.

"Merlin, I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." Sirius stared picking up the packages that the witch had dropped.

"No, it's perfectly all right I wasn't paying attention either." She replied in a light accent

"Is that a French accent I hear." Sirius had always had a soft spot for French girls ever since his family dragged him on holiday their when he was 14.

"Oh, um, yes my mother is French, and my father is English, but I went to Beauxbatons." The women had blonde hair tied in a messy bun, and strikingly blue eyes. Despite her obvious beauty she had no nonsense look about her.

"Oh, I've heard it's a nice school I personally prefer Hogwarts though. Too many snobby girls at Beauxbatons." Sirius teased lightly.

"Is that so? Well from what I know it's only the boys who have been turned down by girls at Beauxbatons who seem to hold that opinion" She smiled back slightly

"Alright you win this round. I know better than to egg on a witch with a wand. Perhaps I can buy you a victory shot at Leaky Cauldron" He knew he shouldn't be doing this. It wasn't as if he could take her back to his place, or hell, even tell her his real name, but there was something about her.

"I suppose one shot won't hurt and besides you owe me for knocking me over."

They spent the next few hours drink more than one shot. They talked for a few hours, and learned several things about the young witch. Her name was Alyssa, she worked for the Ministry conducting research on defense techniques. It wasn't until she had to leave for an early dinner that they went their sperate ways, though not before Sirius and managed to set up a second meeting. After watching her leave Sirius finished up his shopping and joined the Weasleys as they headed back home with a smile on his face.

Authors note…

Soooooooo fanfiction wouldn't let me post again … It's Not my fault it's late…I'm Sorry

In response to one of the reviews I'm not sure what a charafter is but so I'm not exactly clear on what you were trying to convey. But to address the second part of your post I can't say a lot about that because it may ruin where the story is heading but I appreciate the feedback 😊

Not much else to say but ty for the reviews.


	9. Authors Note

Authors Note

This week has gotten away from me I have several tests and papers this week so I don't have time to edit the chapter, but I will have a new one posted on Saturday. Thank for your patience.


End file.
